


И у тебя в руках половинки моего сердца

by DreamerX2



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Kidfic, Missing Persons, Mpreg, Multi, Pining, aftermath of war, return from war, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Капитана Стива Роджерса объявляют пропавшим без вести летом 1942 года. Дома у него остаются супруг и сын. Баки разрывается между надеждой и горем, воспитывая ребенка без отца. Но со временем Баки понимает, что Стив не вернется. Пока не наступает июнь 1945 года.





	И у тебя в руках половинки моего сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Holding The Two Halves of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507832) by [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6946186

Из Европы продолжают поступать новости, но Баки уже все равно. После того, как Стива объявляют пропавшим без вести, ему нет уже никакого дела. Он слушает Лодур и ее переживания за Тора. Он волнуется за Клинта. Волнуется за Джорджа.  
  
Он продолжает воспитывать сына и осыпать его любовью, которую больше не сможет дать ему отец.  
  
Но ночью он разваливается на части. Он снова и снова перечитывает письма от Стива, пока слова не отпечатываются у него на сердце, а бумага не становится скомканной и потрепанной.  
  
Он не хочет отказываться от надежды, что Стив выжил, когда половину его батальона взяли в плен. Он не хочет признавать, что единственный важный для него человек ушел, лежит мертвый в какой-то могиле где-то в Европе.  
  
Он хочет верить, что его муж сражается за правое дело и никогда не сдается, потому что вот, что делает Стив. Всегда принимает тяжелые решения и идет до конца.  
  
Даже если есть путь проще, Стив всегда делает правильные вещи.  
  
И понимание этого помогает Баки надеяться, цепляться за письма, растить Джорджа и зажигать свечу в церкви.  
  


***

  
Стив не самый лучший снайпер, но он единственный, у кого есть боеприпасы. Он знает, что это главная причина, по которой его поставили в эту позицию. Но он не возражает, несмотря на то, что ему приходится убивать кучу людей и прикрывать остальных, когда они саботируют немецкие лагеря и крадут припасы. Он должен что-то делать, особенно сейчас, когда его отделили от родного батальона.  
  
Он хочет отправить Баки весточку и сообщить ему, что он жив и сражается, чтобы вернуться к нему, Джорджу и остальной части их семьи. Но он не смеет рисковать. Не тогда, когда он выступает с группой сопротивления. Он не может подвергнуть эти души опасности.  
  
Поэтому он воюет и украдкой, когда выпадает возможность, представляет, что он лежит рядом с Баки и вдыхает морозный запах, цепляющийся за его кожу.  
  
Он делает это, пока безумие не проходит.  
  


***

  
Машина войны все еще царствует по всей Европе и Тихоокеанскому региону, когда Джордж произносит свое первое слово. И Баки плачет сильнее, чем за всю свою жизнь. Становится ясно, что война подходит к концу. Важные центры пали, и немцы, несмотря на жестокие бои, так же истощены, как и союзные войска. Возможно, Стив сейчас в плену. Баки не думает, что он смог бы сражаться с партизанскими группировками свободных французов и голландцев и выжить спустя год после того, как его объявили пропавшим без вести.  
  
Это лучше, чем считать, что он лежит в безымянной могиле где-то во Франции или Бельгии.  
  
Поэтому он ждет, когда его муж вернется.  
  
И тем временем рассказывает своему сыну истории о его отце. О себе. О своем прошлом. Показывает Джорджу фотографии тех, кем они были и что они делали. Даже если ребенок слишком мал, чтобы понять, Баки хочет, чтобы воспоминания о Стиве были запечатлены в памяти и под кожей Джорджа. Он не позволит своему сыну вырасти, не зная, каким добрым и храбрым был его отец.  
  
Лодур тоже рассказывает ему истории про детство Баки и Стива и про то, как Клинт и Тор познакомились. Джордж играет с Вали, и они становятся лучшими друзьями, ковыляя за старшими братьями мальчика.  
  
Время проходит, и Баки понимает, что, наконец, настал 1944 год.  
  


***

  
Стив и остальные находятся в каком-то сарае в Пиренеях. Он знает, что это очень близко к Испании и что у них есть только один шанс пересечь границу Франко. Там им не было за что бороться без риска потерять свою жизнь, как их соотечественники. Им нужно было бежать в другую страну и забыть о том, что произошло во Франции. Бойцы вокруг него открыто рыдают, и Стив успокаивает их как только может. Он понимал агонию, когда приходилось бросать все, что у тебя было. Но он также не мог избавиться от ликования, что вскоре он приблизится к своей цели и снова воссоединится со своей семьей.  
  
Стив караулит первый и убивает время, размышляя, как дела у Джорджа и как выглядел Баки в тот день, когда он уехал в Европу. Иногда он может поклясться, что Баки рядом. Что его тепло просачивается в поношенное пальто, а запах впитывается в его волосы. Он знает, что это проделки разума. Но он все еще дорожит этими воспоминаниями. Он ужасно скучает по своей половинке, и иногда у него уходят все силы, чтобы не плакать от одиночества, которое он испытывает.  
  
Но он прячет чувства и ждет дня, когда он снова увидит Джорджа и Баки.  
  
Прямо сейчас ему нужно в безопасности перевести людей через границу, и он сделает это.  
  


***

  
Джордж ковыляет на шатающихся ногах, окруженный вниманием Вали и Магни, в то время как весь город гудит от возбуждения. Баки отрывается от паззла, который он складывал, и видит, что Лодур выбегает из двери, как летучая мышь из ада. Он идет за ней, только чтобы увидеть, как она прыгает в объятия Тора, который бросает все сумки на пол, прежде чем обнять жену и крепко поцеловать ее.  
  
Рот Баки открывается, но он не может вымолвить и звука при взгляде на них. Он знал, что Лодур было тяжело быть вдали от Тора, а мальчикам было нелегко расти без отца… Он вернулся. Джордж не получит того же, а он умрет в одиночку. Он не думает, что сможет быть с кем-то после Стива. Они связанная пара и просто _подходят_ друг другу. Никто не смотрел на него так, как Стив, и никто не понимал Стива так, как он. Они были предназначены друг для друга, и он искренне верил, что у них все будет хорошо. Но он остался у разбитого корыта.  
  
Он смотрит на них и возвращается в дом, чтобы сказать мальчикам, что их отец вернулся. Он поднимает Джорджа с пола, чтобы уложить его спать, когда слышит недоверчивый рев Тора, который звучит, как:  
  
— Стив!  
  
Его сердце пропускает удар. Он поворачивается и увидит, что Тор обнимает мужчину, одетого в потрепанную, порванную в нескольких местах одежду, с длинными светлыми волосами и повидавшим лучшие годы рюкзаком у ног.  
  
Он знает, кто это, но Баки не может позволить себе надеяться. По крайней мере, пока Тор не отпускает его и мужчина не находит его.  
  
Как только их глаза встречаются, Баки, наконец, чувствует, что его сердце снова наполняется теплом впервые за два года.  
  
— Баки!  
  
Это все, что удается выдавить Стиву, прежде чем Баки бросается к нему и прижимается к его рту. Вкус губ подслащен слезами, скатывающимися по их лицам.  
  
— Я вернулся, Джеймс. Я вернулся.


End file.
